yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/32
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 32-وَلاَ تَقْرَبُواْ الزِّنَى إِنَّهُ كَانَ فَاحِشَةً وَسَاء سَبِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 32-Ve lâ takrebûz zinâ innehu kâne fâhışeh(fâhışeten), ve sâe sebîlâ(sebîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lâ takrebû : ve yaklaşmayın * 2. ez zinâ : zina * 3. inne-hu : muhakkak o, çünkü o * 4. kâne : oldu * 5. fâhışeten : fuhuş, hayasızlık * 6. ve sâe : ve kötü * 7. sebîlen : bir yol Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 32-Zinâya yaklaşmayın, şüphe yok ki zinâ, kötülüktür ve zinâda bulunmak, kötü bir yol tutmaktır. Ali Bulaç Meali * 32-Zinaya yaklaşmayın, gerçekten o, 'çirkin bir hayasızlık' ve kötü bir yoldur. Ahmet Varol Meali * 32-Zinaya yaklaşmayın. Çünkü o, açık bir kötülüktür. Yol olarak da çok kötüdür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 32-Sakın zinaya yaklaşmayın; doğrusu bu çirkindir, kötü bir yoldur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 32-Zinaya yaklaşmayın. Çünkü o, son derece çirkin bir iştir ve çok kötü bir yoldur. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 32-Zinaya yaklaşmayın. Zira o, bir hayâsızlıktır ve çok kötü bir yoldur. Edip Yüksel Meali * 32-Zinaya yaklaşmayın; çünkü o büyük bir günah ve kötü bir davranıştır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 32-Zinaya da yaklaşmayın; çünkü o pek çirkindir ve kötü bir yoldur. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 32-Zinaya da yaklaşmayın, çünkü o pek çirkin, yolca da pek fena bulunuyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 32-Ve zinaya yaklaşmayınız, şüphe yok ki, o pek çirkin bir şeydir ve ne fena bir yoldur. Muhammed Esed * 32-Ve sakın zinaya yaklaşmayın; çünkü bu son derece yüz kızartıcı, azgınca bir davranış ve çok kötü bir yoldur. Suat Yıldırım * 32-Sakın zinaya yaklaşmayın! Çünkü o, çirkinliği meydanda olan bir hayasızlıktır, çok kötü bir yoldur. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 32-Zinâya yaklaşmayın, çünkü o, açık bir kötülüktür, çok kötü bir yoldur! Şaban Piriş Meali * 32-Zinaya asla yaklaşmayın; Çünkü o, çirkin bir iştir, kötü bir yoldur. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 32-Zinaya yaklaşmayın; çünkü o pek çirkin birşeydir ve çok kötü bir yoldur. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 32-Zinaya yaklaşmayın. Çünkü o iğrenç bir iştir; yol olarak da çok kötüdür. Yusuf Ali (English) * 32- Nor come nigh to adultery: for it is a shameful (deed) and an evil, opening the road(2215) (to other evils). M. Pickthall (English) * 32-And come not near unto adultery. Lo! it is an abomination and an evil way. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 32- Zinaya da yaklaşmayın, çünkü o pek çirkindir ve kötü bir yoldur. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *31- Yoksulluk endişesiyle çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin; onlara da, size de biz rızık veririz. Şüphe yok, onları öldürmek büyük bir hata (suç ve günah) dır.(31) 32- Zinaya yaklaşmayın, şüphe yok o, 'çirkin bir hayasızlık' ve kötü bir yoldur.(32) 33- Haklı bir neden olmaksızın Allah'ın haram kıldığı(33) bir kimseyi öldürmeyin.(34) Kim mazlum olarak öldürülürse onun velisine yetki vermişizdir;(35) o da öldürmede ölçüyü taşırmasın.(36) Çünkü, o gerçekten yardım görmüştür.(37) 34- Erginlik çağına erişinceye kadar, -o da en güzel bir tarz olması- dışında yetimin malına yaklaşmayın.(38) Ahde vefa edin. Çünkü ahid bir sorumluluktur.(39) AÇIKLAMA 31. Bu ayet, eski çağlardan günümüze dek süregelen doğum kontrolü hareketini kökten yasaklamaktadır. İnsanları, çocuklarını öldürmeye veya düşük yaparak yok etmeye yönelten dürtü açlık korkusuydu. Çağımızda buna yeni bir metod daha eklenmiştir: Kürtaj, İslâmî tebliğin bu maddesi insanların suni metodlarla çoğalmayı engellemesini yasaklamakta ve Allah tarafından emredilen doğal metodlarla üremeyi, çoğaltmaya teşvik etmektedir. Bu maddeye göre, açlık ve kaynakların azlığına doğum oranını kontrol etmek gibi bir çözümü öne sürmeleri, insanların en büyük hatasıdır. Bu nedenle bu ayette insana şöyle bir uyarı yapılmaktadır: "Ey insan, yiyeceklerle ilgili düzenlemeleri yapan sen değilsin, fakat seni yeryüzüne yerleştiren, sana nimetler veren ve senden sonra geleceklere de nimetler verecek olan Allah'tır." Tarih bize, bir bölgenin nüfusu ile beslenme kaynaklarının aynı oranda arttığını hatta besin kaynaklarının daha da hızla arttığını söylemektedir. Bu nedenle insanın Allah'ın işine ve düzenlemesine karışması aptallıktır. Bu öğretinin bir sonucu olarak Kur'an'ın indirilişinden bu yana müslümanlar arasında ne bir doğum kontrol hareketi başlamış, ne de çocuk öldürmeye doğru bir eğilim ortaya çıkmıştır. 32. "Zinaya yaklaşmayın." Bu emir hem bireye hem de bir bütün olarak topluma hitap etmektedir. Bu emir kişiyi sadece zinaya ve fuhşa karşı uyarmakla kalmaz, aynı zamanda ona yönelten veya sebep olan her şeye karşı da uyarır. Topluma gelince, ayet, toplumun zinayı önleyici ve ona yönelten sebep ve araçları ortadan kaldırıcı önlemler almasını emretmektedir. Bu nedenle toplum, zinayı ortadan kaldırıcı bir çevre oluşturmak için tüm eğitsel ve hukukî araçları kullanmalıdır. En son olarak bu madde, İslâmî hayat tarzının kanun ve düzenlemelerinin temelini oluşturmaktadır. Bu maddenin ifade ettiklerinin uygulanabilmesi için zina ve zina iftirası hukuki suçlar olarak belirlenmiş: "Hicap" ile ilgili düzenlemeler yapılmıştır. Müstehcen neşriyat ve fuhuş şiddetle yasaklanmış, sarhoş edici içkilerin içilmesi haram kılınmıştır. Zinaya teşvik eden müzik, oyun ve resimler de yasaklanmıştır. Daha sonra da evliliği kolaylaştırıcı ve zinanın kökünü kesen yasaklar konulmuştur. 33. "Hiç bir canı öldürmeyin" yasağı sadece başkalarını değil, kişinin kendi canını da kapsamı içine almaktadır. Çünkü o da bu emri takip eden yasağın içine dahildir. Bu nedenle intihar da cinayet kadar büyük bir günahtır. Bazı akılsız insanlar intiharın yasak olmadığını, çünkü herkesin kendi nefsi (canı) üzerinde hakim olduğu fikrini öne sürmektedirler. Bu nedenle, onlara göre kişinin kendisini öldürmesinde veya servetini yok etmesinde hiç bir kötülük yoktur. Onlar her nefsin Allah'a ait olduğunu ve kişinin onu yok etme, hatta kötüye kullanmaya bile hakkı olmadığını unutmaktadırlar. Bu dünya bir imtihan yeridir ve biz Allah'ın dileğine uygun bir şekilde hayatımızın sonuna dek burada bir denemeden geçeceğiz. Yaşadığımız şartların uygun veya denenme için tercih edilir olup olmaması önemli değildir. Bu nedenle bırakın imtihandan kurtulmak için (Allah'ın yasakladığı) intihar suçunu işlemeyi, imtihan alanından kaçmak bile doğru değildir. Çünkü intihar eden kimse küçük ve önemsiz meselelerden büyük ve ebedi azaba kaçmaktadır. 34. İslâm devleti kurulduğunda "haklı olarak öldürme" sadece beş durum ile sınırlandırılmıştı. (1) Kasten adam öldüren, (2) Savaş sırasında hak dine karşı gelenler, (3) İslâm devletini ortadan kaldırmaya çalışanlar, (4) Zina yapan evli kadın veya erkek, (5) Mürted. 35. Arapça "Sultan" kelimesini "kısas için salahiyet" diye tercüme ettik. Burada "sultan" kelimesi "hukuki işlem için bir zemin" anlamına gelmektedir. Burada, bir cinayet işlendiğinde salahiyetli olan kişinin devlet değil, öldürülen kişinin veli veya velileri olduğu ortaya konulmaktadır. Öldürülenin velisi, katili affetme veya ondan hayatına karşılık diyet alma yetkisine sahiptir. 36. "Öldürmede aşırıya gitmek." katilden başka kimseleri de öldürmek, suçluyu işkence ile öldürmek, suçlunun cesedini tahrip etmek, diyet aldıktan sonra katili öldürmek vs. anlamlarına gelebilir. Tüm bunlar yasaklanmıştır. 37. Yardımın nasıl verileceği açıklanmamıştır, çünkü ayetin nazil olduğu dönemde henüz İslâm devleti kurulmamıştı. Devletin kuruluşundan sonra, öldürülenin velisinin kısası uygulama yetkisinin olmadığı açığa çıkmıştır. Sadece İslâm devleti kısası uygulama yetkisine sahiptir. Bu nedenle adalet sadece devletten istenmelidir. 38. Bu da sadece ahlâkî bir tavsiye niteliğinde değildir. İslâm devleti kurulduğunda yetimlerin haklarının korunması için hukukî ve kanuni önlemler alınır. Bunların ayrıntıları fıkıh ve hadis kitaplarında yer almıştır. Bu hüküm, kendi haklarını koruyamayan kişileri de kapsayacak şekilde genişletilebilir. Hz. Peygamber (s.a) "velisi olmayanın velisi benim" diye buyurmuştur. Bu, İslâm'daki bir çok kanun ve düzenlemelerin temelini teşkil eder. 39. "Ahdi yerine getirme" ilkesi sadece fertler için ahlâkî bir emir olarak kalmamış, daha sonraları İslâm devleti kurulduğunda İslâm toplumunun ve devletinin iç ve dış ilişkilerinde tavrını belirleyen yol gösterici bir ilke olmuştur. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *32. Ve sakın zinaya yaklaşmayın; (37) çünkü bu son derece yüz kızartıcı, azgınca bir davranış ve çok kötü bir yoldur. 37 - Lafzen, "zinaya yaklaşmayın" -"yaklaşmayın" ifadesiyle zina yasağı pekiştiriliyor. Belirtmek gerekir ki, zinâ terimi kadınla erkek arasında, bunlar bir başkasıyla evli olsun olmasın, evlilik dışı cinsel ilişkinin her türü için kullanılan bir tabirdir- dolayısıyla hem "evliler" hem de "bekarlar" arası "gayrimeşru cinsel ilişki"yi kapsamaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *32. Ve zinaya yaklaşmayınız, şüphe yok ki, o pek çirkin bir şeydir ve ne kötü bir yoldur. 32. (Ve) Ey insanlar!, (zinaya yaklaşmayınız) değil bilfiil zinada bulunmak, zinaya sebebiyet verecek, yol açacak şeylere de girişimde bulunmayınız,, namahremlere şehvetli bakışlarla bakmayınız (şüphe yok ki, o) zina cinayeti (pek çirkin bir şeydir) insaniyet için pek büyük bir lekedir, pek açık bir rezalettir, pek fazla utanmayı ve alçaklığı gerektirir, (ve) o hayvanı muamele (ne kötü bir yoldur) o yola sapanlar, ahlâkın çöküşüne neseblerin bozulmasına, karışmasına, vakit vakit bir takım f adaların ortaya çıkmasına meydan vermiş olurlar. Zinâkâr olan bir kadın, insanlık şerefinden mahrum kalır, kendisinden her temiz yaratılış sahibi nefret eder, onunla sair hayvanlar arasında bir fark kalmaz. § Bir kadın ile evlenmekten asıl maksat, sırf şehveti tatmin etmek değildir belki meşru surette bir aile hayatı yaşıyarak evlât sahibi olmaktır, evinin işleri ile uğraşarak kocasının hayat ortağı, namusunun şeref ve şanının koruyucusu bulunmaktır. Zina cinayeti ise bütün bu gayelere aykırıdır, içtimaî hayat için kesin bir zehirden başka birşey değildir.